Over you Zero x Yuuki
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: Zero looked where he always used to see her watching someone... Zero x Yuuki pairing. If you want to know what this is about... read this fan fic... one shot


Mitsuki-chi: Hey minna!~ I know… I'm starting another fan fic and forget to upload my other fan fics… don't worry this is just a one shot!! And for a change… it's a ZEKI. I know… I'm not in to this pairing much… But then I just heard the song of _**Chris Daughtry**_ and it hit me… Why not write a fan fic! Oh yeah… this is somehow related to my other fan fic…_**love me and don't forget about me…**_ So without further Ado! My fan fic…

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Note: I don't own Vampire Knights and is not related to VK

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

†_**OVER YOU…**__**†**_

_**Zero Kiryu x Yuuki Cross-Kuran fanfic**_

_**One Shot**_

It was a quiet night when Zero was patrolling the school grounds of Cross Academy. His partner was busy patrolling somewhere else, and he decided to go to a place where he used to go to… it was a place that always reminds him of her…

A place where she would always gaze at someone secretly and took a glance at that person… he reached that place… the balcony. It was near the window of the Night Class.

If he would raise his head up and copy what she usually do, he would see her… And then as if someone possessed him. He raised his head… and then he saw her.

Yuuki Cross, or for now… Yuuki Kuran. He looked at her; she was sitting near the window. He glanced at her, she was reading a book… and her hair was long now. He had to admit, it made her more beautiful now, but he felt a pain tugged in his heart. He remembered a fact, she wasn't the same Yuuki he knew.

She was different now; she was still the same cheerful and caring person he knew. She was still lively, kind and loving person who had been there when he needed someone to help him. She was there, the sole person who never left him despite his cold distant character. When he would sneer and show a cold shoulder, she would always smile and care for him more.

When he hated himself, she showed him to love himself more as she loved him. Love… He shook his head. But then her love wasn't like the love he thought… the love she gave him was brotherly love and as a friend.

Pain surge his heart.

Yes, she loved him as a brother and friend—nothing else. For you see, the person she loved was…

He looked at the person beside Yuuki, who was teaching her to understand the book she was reading was no other than—Kaname Kuran.

The person she admired, cared for, cherished, and most of all—he was the one she was in love with for the past ten years… the one who saved her and the one who take care of her… He showed her a light he could never give her… he gave her something she will always treasure…

Pain flowed again in his heart.

Someone… he hated, he despised and loathed was the same person she loved. And it made him in her eyes… pitiful. He didn't want that, he didn't want her to pity him… but he wanted her to love him and appreciate him like that person.

He shook his head and turned his head away from the window. The memories rushed through him again. Every time he looked at her with him, it kills him.

When will his heart learn to forget?

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

When will he try to remember that she was no longer normal…? That she was now… a vampire. Something he hates… despite… and loathed… She was one of that man's kind now…

But then again… she was somehow different from them… she was Yuuki. Someone who made a space in his heart…

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

And now… she was happy. So he was somehow happy too… he was selfish, he knew that… he wanted her for himself… and that was just wrong… he wanted her to always be herself… smiling.

Yes, that was what he wanted.

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.  
_

He looked at the night sky… It was a peaceful night…

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.  
_

'I'll make through somehow. I'll get over these feelings…' He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
_

Silence enveloped him…

…

"Zero-kun?" A voice made him open his eyes.

He turned around and imagined it was her calling him and then… it wasn't her. What was he thinking? Of course it wouldn't be her…

He looked at the girl in front of him without emotions.

"You alright?" His new partner said—Yori Wakaba. "We were worried where you went."

"Zero-kun. We finished patrolling." Another voice called him—Mitsuki Ann Clair—beside her was her twin brother, Apollo Sakurai Clair. He was silently watching him.

"C'mon Zero-kun, they're waiting for us." Yori said and smiled at him. She walked to the exit of the balcony.

He took a last glance at the window where she still stood.

"Zero-kun!!" Mitsuki yelled at him. "Geez… Apollo is getting pissed again."

He slightly smiled and looked at his new partners and co-prefects. Then he returned to his serious face, "Yeah, Coming."

Unknown to Zero, Yuuki saw him looking at her and smiled. Then she returned reading her book.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Zero went to his co-prefects and said to himself… **'**_**There'll come a day when I thought I'll never get through… I'll get over you.'**__**‍‍**_

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍…†_**END**__**‍‍‍†… **_

†…_**OVER YOU…**__**†**_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Mitsuki-chi: There… somehow… emo I know. But hey. That was the best I got. Hehehe, it was more of Zero only than a Zeki. Hope you guys enjoyed it… I did. Somehow! LOL XD! Sorry Zeki fans… I'm not a real Zeki fan I am more of a YuMe fan. Gomen na sai... ^^, XD anyway please review!!! Onegai!!! Thank you minna!!~ Domo!!~ Mata Ashita nee!! Bye bye!! Ja nee!!~


End file.
